dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
If he lost his powers.... If Martian Manhunter lost his powers (Much like how he lost his in Smallville) how can he get them back? J. A. R. Head 04:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he has ever lost his powers by natural means. Do you mean like the time he lost his powers because of exposure to the sun and his fire vulnerabilities? In the comics, fire weakens him significantly, but he still has his powers. His shape-shifting usually goes out of control, but he regains his abilities as soon as he's no longer being exposed to flame. Unless of course he's dead. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So, he can't realy lose his powers? J. A. R. Head 04:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The NEW Teen Titans in New Earth? Is the comic series "The NEW Teen Titans", that started in 1980, considered part of Dick's Post-Crisis/New Earth history? I know Teen Titans: Year One goes back to the first days of the first team. What about the second team? With Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven? Is that comic series still in continuity? J. A. R. Head 04:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :The whole thing is completely in continuity, unless something you've read recently directly contradicts something that happened back then. New Teen Titans was recent enough that they didn't have to completely revamp it for modern continuity, unlike the Year One story. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) With "Secret Origin" out... Which is being effected? "Man of Steel" or "Birthright"? J. A. R. Head 05:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Both of them. They are both out of continuity. While the end result of him becoming Superman remains the same, the details of how he got there are totally up in the air, the official explanation being that this is his definitive origin in the post-Infinite Crisis continuity. As such, it's retconning a bunch of elements from both. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) IDk... I'm a little skeptical. Reason being I read the discription of Birthright and it seemed that it took place more in Superman's adult life. And I own the first issue of Man of Steel and I think there could be a explination for both. IDK... But thanks, anyway! :D J. A. R. Head 05:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::They all do that, though. All of them tell the story of Superman first coming to Metropolis as an adult, in addition to his childhood years. But there are important key differences. For example, The Man of Steel made it so that no other Kryptonians could have survived the exploding planet, but Superman: Birthright retconned that so that they could use characters like Supergirl and the Bottle City of Kandor. There's the issue of his relationship to Lex Luthor, who in one series is a ruthless businessman that Superman met for the first time in Metropolis, and in the other is his childhood friend, and one of the world's top scientists. They changed some of his powers, and even the explanation behind his costume. This is without going into Secret Origin, which changes his childhood from a brief footnote in his career, into an epic recorded history of costumed heroism 1000 years in the future. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I looked through some recent Superman comics (Last year; 2008) and there's one that is based before the events of Man of Steel# 5, I beleive... Would there be a problem with "Secret Origin" if past comics refrence the other two? Also, is the ORIGINAL Teen Titans comics (From the 60's) canon? I got into a convo about it on the DC Facebook page and I wasn't sure if it was still in continuity. Is it? Or is there something that changed that besides the first Crisis? J. A. R. Head 22:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Superboy (Connor) Is Connor dead? Or is he still in comics right now? J. A. R. Head 05:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he DID die (in Infinite Crisis) but he got better (in Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds) and was the star of the relaunched Adventure Comics for a few months and is now active in the Blackest Night Limited Series. --WolfordMnemsis 14:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::All of which, I think, is reflected in his bio. ::Roygbiv666 -- 15:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So, Connor is alive currently? J. A. R. Head 18:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::He's still the star of Adventure Comics. They've been spotlighting Superboy-Prime, but the titles revolves around Connor's adventures in Smallville. He's definitely active, and being published. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Earth-Two/New Earth??? I was wondering... Are comics from Earth-Two have anything to do with New Earth? Not Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman comics. I'm talking Flash Comics, Green Lantern, All-Star, you know the ones about the JSA members and the team? Is there any possibility those are canon in any way??? I only ask this question because there seems to be no other comics based in the time other than the "Secret Origins" series that came out in 1986 that touched a lot of origins at the time and also some of the first encounters, like the Barry and Jay meeting and things like that. J. A. R. Head 01:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming you mean Earth-Two and not Earth-2, I imagine they are mostly considered canon, with the proviso that any appearance of Superman/Batman/Wonder Woman "didn't happen". So, basically, if you can imagine some simple fix in your mind to have one of those adventures happen then they did. :Roygbiv666 -- 04:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they're no longer canon. However, Hypertime dictates that they all still did actually happen, it's just that the current reality doesn't acknowledge them as exact history. And there are a lot of contemporary stories that explore the events of the Golden Age in current continuity. Particularly, anything this happens a lot with stories about the Justice Society of America. Most of it is actually preserved pretty well, and the stuff happened, but they usually retcon it to streamline a little bit more into present canon. ::Also, Roy, if I'm not mistaken, I think they covered that one. They retconned in replacement characters, so that any stories directly involving any of the Big Three could still have taken place. Superman was replaced with Iron Munro, Batman with Flying Fox and Wonder Woman with Fury. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Actiually, I think the "Big 3" only apply to recent history, less than the 1940's. I went scavagering through some of the older comics that some people have on this site. It seems to me, that the old 1940's Flash and Green Latner comics are more canon, possibly. I looked around in All-Star and found out Wonder Woman is a member of the team in the 1940's, which blows off a lot of what New Earth has already established. J. A. R. Head 21:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Template: Cast What to do when, in a comic/episode/film/whatever, the 100-limit is surpassed? On pages with loads of characters ( , for example), the automated categorization ends halfway through the locations. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 21:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC)